I'm A Believer
by FromHereToThere
Summary: Ryo is the cute and famous Legendary Tamer that every girl wants to date. Except for one. The only one he wants to be with. This is a Ryuki and I hope you guys enjoy it! AU! R&R!
1. Love is only true in fairy tales

A/N: this is a song fic, probably my only one!!!!! I wanted to do Skater Boy, but guess what????? There is at least 20 of them already soooooo!!!!!! ^-^ This is Ryuki if you guys did read the summary well... ^-^ I think I'll write a real story, meaning not a song fic, for Ryo and Ruki cause they are the cutest couple ever!!!!! ^-^  
  
I was racing down the street as fast as I could. I was too scared to look back and see what was behind me: a hord of girls screaming. I could stop. Right, I needed a good laugh. If I'd stop they would start tearing my shirt appart, begging for an autograph, a date, or anything that I didn't want to give those girls, cause it was really pathetic. Was it my fault I was the Legendary Tamer? No. Was itmy fault if girls care about looks more that about what's inside? No, I don't think so. But each time I try to get them to their senses, they won't listen.  
  
"RYOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
I rushed into a music store after the next corner, and I threw myself behind the wall so they couldn't see me. Luckily, they just continued screaming down the street not even noticing that I wans't there anymore. I whiped the sweat out of my forehead. 'Boy, aren't those girls annoying!!!!!' I thought really hard.  
  
I finally took a look around me. There were CDs everywhere but almost nobody was there, except for a girl turning her back to me, at the counter. From the corner of the eye, I looked outside. I started opening the door but I hear a rush so I quickly closed it and reversed the OPEN side to CLOSE and rushed behind a counter where CDs were exposed.  
  
I decided to wait here. I sat down and looked at the girl at the counter, she was doing something but I couldn't see what. Of course I was curious but I still sat on the flour and put my head in my hands. 'Why me?' I thought, 'will I actually find someone that I love me for what I am and not what I look like? I wonder. I don't think so. I'll die alone.' I smiled at that thought. Ryo Akiyama dying alone. 'Yeah, right. I say that and I'll still marry a fan of mine and she'll just like me for my looks,' I thought, again, 'Nobody is right for me, love is only true in fairy tails, that's a well-known fact...'.  
  
I finally decided to get up and walk to the CDs that people could listen to. I put on 'I'm a believer'. I smiled at the lyrics, the guy sounded like me, except for the fan part, but still sounded like me: 'love is only true in fairy tails, meant for someone else but not for me'.  
  
Someone tapped on my shoulder. I took off the headphones and turned around.  
  
"You need help?" she said.  
  
She was beautiful. I didn't say that on top of my head, she really was. She had smooth red hair, in a high ponytail, with her hair stopping at her hips, amazing sweet violet eyes that looked full of joy but also pain. She was wearing white pants that held really close to her body and a dark top that said: 'Keep staring, I might do a trick' in white letters. She obviously worked here because she had a badge with her name on it attached to her shirt. It said the most beautiful name I had ever heard.  
  
"Ruki..." I whispered slowly. She must have heard me cause she started to look at me in a weird way.  
  
"You okay?" she asked. She had the sweetest voice ever. I blushed at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I'm fine" I said, blushing even harder. I thought about the song I just listened to: 'then I saw her face, now I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried'.  
  
"Do you need help to find anything?" she asked, bored.  
  
"No, thanks. What were you doing at the counter when I entered?"  
  
"Oh, just playing cards," she said, sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Can I join?" I said, with a smile. It was her time to blush.  
  
She just went to the counter and seated on it. I followed her and sat in front of her.  
  
"Are you any good with digimon card games?" she asked.  
  
I smiled at her. I was wondering if she lived in a cave or something cause my face was kind of everywhere and all teenage girl knew who I was. Except for her.  
  
We started battling. She was good. We played for a long time, each of us winning at a time. We also started chatting.  
  
"So, you already know my name, what's yours?" she asked, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Ryo, just Ryo," I said.  
  
"What high school do you go to?"  
  
"Shijuku High School, I'm a Senior there."  
  
She stopped playing for a seconde and looked at me like I had said something I shouldn't have.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that I go there too, I'm a Sophomore."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
I looked at her intensly. She was a little young. But then I remembered the song and I smiled to myself.  
  
"I'd better go, Ruki, I'll see you at school, right?" I said. She blushed and smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I kiss her on the cheek, winked at her. She looked into my eyes and slapped me. I held a hand to my cheek wondering what was that all about.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that a guy that kissed me don't get away that easly from me," she said with an evil smirk, starting to get together her Digimon cards.  
  
I couldn't help but smiling.  
  
I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant for someone else but not for me.  
  
Love was out to get me  
  
That's the way it seemed.  
  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
  
Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
  
I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
  
I thought love was more or less a given thing,  
  
Seems the more I gave the less I got.  
  
What's the use in tryin'?  
  
All you get is pain.  
  
When I needed sunshine I got rain.  
  
Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
  
I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
  
Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
  
I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
  
A/N: what'ya think?????? You absolutly have to tell me!!!!!!!! Cause maybe I'll turn it into a real fic, not only a song fic, even if this part was supposed to be one!!!!!! R&R!!!!!! ^-^ 


	2. Hair Alert

A/N: so... After ALL THOSE REVIEWS??????????? I'm updating anyways cause two reviewers are still two more to furnish chapters to, so here I go... Thanks again to AngelWingAsh and Gothic Punk (by the way, that was the sweetest review ever!!!! ^-^)!!!!!!!  
  
I was lying on my bed, staring at the celling. It must have been three in the morning for what I know. I didn't care, my mind was on something else. I was still in my outfit from yesterday, I was too lazy to change into my pajamas anyway, and my hair was still in it's everyday ponytail. I wanted so bad for my clock to say 7AM. I couldn't wait to see HIM again!  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about this guy, I don't even know him!!!!!' I thought to myself. The worst part was that I knew I was falling for him, how pathetic was that? I've known the guy for like, two seconds, and now I'm all over him. The more I kept staring at the ceiling, the more intense it was. I could see his ocean blue eyes, and his cute smile. Did I just thought that? I took my pillow from under my head and put it in front of my face, and I screamed. After I couldn't let a sound out, I put the pillow next to me. That helped. I got up and went to my closet and opened it. I took my pajamas out, that said: 'If you're laughing at my hair, go take a look at yours', put it on and got in my bed.  
  
##########################################7AM############################### ###########  
  
I jumped at least 6 feet up from my bed and fell back down.  
  
"STUPID CLOCK!!!!!!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at it. Boy, was I in a good mood today. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing up with jeans and a black shirt. I let my hair down today because I was in a bad mood. I always let my hair down when I was in a bad mood so my friends would know not to bug me. Except, of course, if they wanted to get their ass kicked, but I don't really think so. I went to the kitchen and as soon as my mom saw my hair down she just didn't bother to say 'hi'. The only person that could speak to me when I was in that kind of mood wasn't my mom, or even Juri, it was Jenrya, my best friend. I just took a glass of orange juice and a cookie my grandma had make, and then I was off to school.  
  
I walked fast, not because I was late - I was never late - but guess why??? Because I was in a bad mood. The worst thing about being in a bad mood is that it's the only think I can think of. Actually, it wasn't that bad, so I didn't have to think about... I heard someone call out for me.  
  
"Hey, Ruki!" I didn't turn around cause it wasn't Jenrya's voice. The guy that had called me caught up with me and spun me around after grabbing my shoulder. No, I didn't really think so. My foot met with his cheek as I kicked him. He fell on his butt, holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"Don't..." Then I realized who it was. The guy from yesterday. The guy with the blue eyes and the cute smile. The reason why I was in such a bad mood. "Ryo! I am SO sorry, are you okay?" I said, kneeling beside him.  
  
He looked into my eyes and the weirdest thing happened. He smiled to me. I mean, I had just kicked that guy's pretty face and all he could do was smile at me. I put a hand on his forehead to check if he didn't have a fever or something.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking your temperature," I said like if it was obvious. He first stared at me and then he started laughing. The GUY was laughing at ME. "What's so funny????????"  
  
"It's just that you kicked me in the face, not that you gave me cold, that's all."  
  
"You're not mad at me?" I asked, with puppy eyes. I learned that from Juri, she is really good at it, you should really see her in action. Once she even convinced Takato - her goggleheaded boyfriend - to take her to the Beauty Products and Lipstick exposition of art, which is somewhere I wouldn't even go. Anyways, back to the story.  
  
He said: "Why would I be mad at you??"  
  
Well, duh. I had just kick him the face, that's all. Last time, Kazu was mad at me for at least a month. He did deserve it though, he tried to kiss me, so a black eye is like not that bad. I must have looked really stuned cause he laughed again.  
  
"You want another kick? Cause I don't like to me laughed at!!" I said, before getting up and walking fast again. He caught with me and started walking with me. He was still holding his nose but it had stopped bledding. I suddenly stopped walking and faced him wih angry eyes that said get-your- sorry-ass-out-of-here-or-I-am-so-going-to-kill-you. He didn't get it.  
  
"I'm the one who is supposed to be angry, remember, YOU kicked ME!!!" he said with a smirk. I didn't say a word. It was true, after all. But I was the one in a bad mood.  
  
"Listen here, pretty boy, if there's a day that you don't want to talk to me it's today."  
  
"Maybe I at least know why?"  
  
I pointed at my hair. "My hair is down. When my hair is down, you DON'T wanna talk to me. NOBODY talks to me when my hair is down, understood."  
  
He first looked at me like I was insane. It made pretty much sense to me, but not to him apparently.  
  
"O-kay... So now can I know why your hair is down, princess?" he said with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Because I'm in a bad mood, that's why!!!" I said.  
  
"Ruki!" I heard from behind me. I smiled and turned around.  
  
"Hi Jen!"  
  
"Oooooooops, hair alert."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I know, or you'll kick me," he said. I smiled at him. Jen was really a nice guy, I mean, he wasn't my best friend for nothing. I remembered that Ryo was behind me. I turned around and saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I smirked. So, Mr. Pretty Boy was jealous??? Well, that's going to be fun. Oh, and I also fogot to say that when I'm in a bad mood, I'm also evil. I grabbed Jen by the waist and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"By the way, Ryo, this is Jenrya. I don't think you two have met yet," I said, grinning. Ryo was looking at Jen like if he was going to kill him, and Jen was looking at me, confused.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, but I really have to go now, bye," he said, before leaving. Soon I got out of Jen's hold and laughed my head off.  
  
"You really worry me sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"I know, but did you see his face??? It was sooooooo funy!!!" I said.  
  
Jen looked at me like I was insane. What was wrong with him? He was used to me being evil when I had my hair down, what's the problem?  
  
"Do you know who that guy was???" said Jen angrily.  
  
I looked at him intensly. "Errr, no? Why? Is he famous or something?"  
  
"RUKI!!! That was Ryo Akiyama, you don't just walk all over him like you do with Kazu or Kenta!!!"  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
and everyone's so fake  
  
and everybody's empty  
  
and everything is so messed up  
  
pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my scene  
  
you know that i'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
imagine where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face  
  
Everyone is changing  
  
there's noone left that's real  
  
to make up your own ending  
  
and let me know just how you feel  
  
cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my scene  
  
you know that i will save you  
  
from all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what you're doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
  
nobody told me what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
told you when to runaway  
  
nobody told you where to hide  
  
nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
showed you when to runaway  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all  
  
You take it all away...  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
A/N: here goes chapter 2 and I hope MORE people like it!!! Just kidding, if you like/hate it, just tell me. I'm just going to die now. ^-^ ANYWAY, the song is from Puddle of Mudd, from the album 'Come Clean', and the song is called Blurry. And the song in chapter one is from Neil Diamond, or it's in Shrek too... ^-^ 


	3. Some explaining to do

A/N: I forgot to tell everybody that this fic IS NOT a sequel to what happens in the series!!!! And Ruki and Ryo never met at the tournament and there are no digimons, for now, at least!!! Anyways, here is chapter 3, and I'm probably going to continue this fic in Ruki's POV because it is so much easier for me cause I'm a girl... ^_^'  
  
I was in my Biology class. The teacher is nice, but he is SO boring. He looks like he is 70 when he actually is 50, that kind of guy. Really tall, a little too much fat in the belly area, white and gray hair, moustache, glasses, and eyes that showed no emotions (A/N: he also has arms and legs but I guess you guys figured that out already. ^_^'). I liked him actually, but his class was still boring. Plus I was distracted, and at the moment, I didn't care about ions and the period table or crap like that, all my thoughts were one person: Ryo.  
  
I mean, he is famous. And all the girls ran after him. But what do *I* do? *I* kick him in the face. Well done Ruki, now you're going to have hordes of girls yelling at you because messed up the face of the great Ryo Akiyama. During 1st hour I borrowed Jeri's Seventeen, and guess what I found? A whole article on the upcoming Digimon Card tournament where the 3 time champion Ryo Akiyama is going to compete in. Of course I knew that there was that cute guy that won the Card tournaments, but I'm not really Jeri so I don't know about all the famous people's name and all. But still, I was wondering. Yesterday. At the music store. He didn't rub it in he was famous. He just acted normal so my guess is he was kind of relieved that I wasn't one of his fans. He *IS* a normal guy, just famous, so wouldn't he be treated like everyone else? And not like an idol?  
  
"Ruki, it is time to go check on your plant," said the teacher.  
  
I nodded, going to the greenhouse. He didn't know that my plant was dead the week after I got it, but I pretended it was still alive anyways.  
  
I believe that you really don't care about my plant. For the little problem in my life right now, called the 'Ryo-apologize-mission-rescue', I decided to apologize to Ryo to save my poor little life from mountains of screaming girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cafeteria  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wasn't hungry at all. Jeri was lecturing me on how it is important to have three meals a day blah blah blah something something something. I didn't care if I wasn't eating, plus my stomach doesn't seem available for any food right now. He is too busy enjoying catching the butterflies that are in there. The problem with me, Makino Ruki, is that I *NEVER* apologized before. When I mean never, I really do. Not even to my mother, my grandmother or Jen.  
  
I heard a loud scream and turned my head to the entrance of the cafeteria when Ryo came in with girls screaming around him. I wonder how I never noticed that??? I got up and making my way between the girls 'Can I have an autograph?', 'Can I have a piece of your shirt?' or even 'Can I hold your books between classes?'. Pathetic little things like that.  
  
After a long battle, I finally arrived in front of Mr. Legendary Tamer. I first frowned and I locked my eyes into his. I took him by the arm and exited the cafeteria with him. The girls must have been stunned by my action cause they didn't move for another 10 minutes. When they finally realized what was happening, they followed us, but I had already locked ourselves in a deserted classroom.  
  
I stood right in front of him, my eyes into his ocean blue ones. Butterflies kept arriving in my poor little stomach.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about this morning, kicking you I mean"  
  
He didn't answer, he looked like he was lost into my violet eyes.  
  
"But you owe me an explanation"  
  
Finally, he reacted: "For what?" he said, angrily, "flirting with you when you had a boyfriend? The thing is that you didn't told me about him, remember?"  
  
Now it wasn't anger any more in his eyes, but pain. For my part, I was stunned.  
  
"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?" I said, sincerely. I swear, I hadn't a clue of what he was talking about.  
  
"Blue hair and gray eyes? This morning?"  
  
Wait a second. He was talking about Jen!!!! Man, I'm smart. I didn't mean to me mean, but I bursted into laughter, it was too funny how can jealousy can make you act like a complete idiot.  
  
"Ryo, Jen is not my boyfriend, I was just making you jealous. It's another thing about me when I have my hair down: I can really be evil."  
  
You'll believe me if you want to, but he looked relieved.  
  
"So. you're not going out with anyone?"  
  
"Eww, no! Plus I don't think I could find a guy that can bear me. I mean, one day out of two, I have my hair down."  
  
I used to be icy all the time before, but now, thanks to Jeri, I'm more sociable.  
  
"Okay" he said, with his trademark smile. There was something in his smile that made me want to smack him. I really didn't know why. Maybe because it gave me that weird feeling that I could do anything for him if he smiled. That thought killed me. I'm not really that kind of person.  
  
"You still owe me an explanation, you know," I said, my hands on my hips like I was expecting him to clean the floor after my passage.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never told me you were Ryo *AKIYAMA*," I said, almost yelling.  
  
"You never asked," he simply said with this stupid smile again.  
  
I must have looked really pissed because his smile grew into a grin. I was through with him, he was *SO* annoying. I wondered what his fans saw in him. Of course he *IS* cute, but he has such a big ego and he thinks he can get anyone with that smile and. Why am I even thinking this? I wonder.  
  
I walked to the door and unlocked it. I stood in the hallway and yelled at anybody who would want to hear it:  
  
"RYO AKIYAMA IS RIGHT IN THIS ROOM, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
I know this wasn't a nice thing to do, but it was funny how all those girls came rushing into the room, giving me a death glare and literally attacking Ryo like crows feed themselves off their preys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in the park. It was a great autumn day. I liked autumn, it was my favorite season because of all those colors. Takato and Jeri where here too, holding hands. I hate to admit it, but they actually looked cute together. Also Jen was here, talking to me, Kenta and Kazu.  
  
Suddenly, I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulders. I know I had put my hair back into a ponytail but still, not a good thing to do.  
  
"Kazu, would you please get that arm in a far away distant place from me???" I said, giving him a death glare.  
  
"Come on, you can't resist me, you know it!" he said with a smile.  
  
"I think the lady said she didn't want your arm around her shoulders?" a voice form behind us said.  
  
I knew that voice. Since Sunday, actually.  
  
I turned around quickly only to face, guess who?  
  
"So, you got rid of your fans, as I can see."  
  
"What you did wasn't really nice."  
  
"Who said I was a nice person?" I asked innocently. It was true, I can be pretty mean sometimes, and he is definitely not the one that is going to teach me the rules of politeness.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second, Jenrya?" he asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
And they walked away from us.  
  
"Man, that was Ryo Akiyama!!!" said Kazu.  
  
A/N: oooooooops, I forgot to put the usual song at the hand of my fic, so here it goes!!!!  
  
I wear a disguise  
  
I'm not just your average jane  
  
The super doesn't stand for model  
  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
  
If all you see is how I look  
  
You miss the superchick within  
  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
  
I am confidence in insecurity  
  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world  
  
And I'm a one girl revolution  
  
I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
  
I can lose my hard earned freedom in my fear defines my world  
  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...  
  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
  
I am confidence in insecurity  
  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world  
  
And I'm a one girl revolution  
  
I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution  
  
And I'm a one girl revolution And I'm a one girl revolution And I'm a one girl revolution  
  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
  
I am confidence in insecurity  
  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world  
  
And I'm a one girl revolution  
  
I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution  
  
A/N: it's from the Legally Blonde soundtrack, by Superchic(k), called 'One Girl Evolution', and I just LOVE that song!!!!!!! Okay, I'll go get some rest now, I'm too hyper today. ^_^' 


	4. Chased by girls, where is today's world ...

A/N: I really wanted to update this story cause I like it!!! So much for modesty I know. ^_^' Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!!!!!!! Here is chapter 4!!!!  
  
I was doing my Biology homework in my room. It wasn't supposed to be hard, the teacher had said. He forgot to say: if you listened in class. I didn't.  
  
The phone rang. I didn't answer because I knew it was one of my mother's boyfriends again. I really hated those guys. My dad had left us when I was 6, but my mom acted like he was never here. In a way, I can't understand how she feels, true, but still, it wasn't a good enough reason to get out with every guy she met.  
  
"Ruki, it's for you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, he didn't say his name."  
  
I had two options at the moment. My Biology homework. Or probably Kazu on the phone that wants to go on a date with me. As much as I didn't want to, I took the phone my mom was holding in front of me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I just knew it was Kazu, I must be a psychic or something. When a guy called me and that he didn't say who he was, like Jen, Takato or Kenta would do, it *MUST* be Kazu. This guy is like *SO* annoying, I swear. First he tries to get me on dates. Then he tries to kiss me; he puts his arm around my shoulders whenever he has the opportunity. How stupid is that??? I can't believe he has a crush while when we met we were like cats and dogs.  
  
"Hi, Ruki."  
  
So much for my fortuneteller business.  
  
"Ryo??? How did you get my number? Wait, it's Jen, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, er, yes, but don't kill him."  
  
"Why shouldn't I, he is my best friend, and a best friend is not supposed to give your number to some guy!"  
  
"I just wanted to know if I could take you to have some pizza?"  
  
The guy had guts. Asking *ME* on a date.  
  
"Are the screaming girls included?" I asked, innocently.  
  
"You're right, maybe I should take you to my place."  
  
"I didn't say yes yet, don't go dreaming about it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I have some homework to do"  
  
"Oh, okay, I see," he said, disappointment in his voice. "I'll see you at school then? You promise that you won't kick me if I call you in the street this time."  
  
"I can't promise you that, I never know when I'm going to be in a bad mood."  
  
"Okay" he said, and I just knew he was smiling at the other end of the line. My psychic powers are suddenly coming back.  
  
I hang up and got back to my homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On my way to school  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was with Jen and we were talking about everything and nothing. But then the conversation moved to the Digimon Card tournament that was going to take place in two months.  
  
"Come one, Ruki, you're good, I know you can do it."  
  
"But I don't want to." I said. The reason was that I didn't want to look like an idiot if I lost.  
  
"She's too afraid, that's why," a voice from behind us said. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, but I still did.  
  
"Listen, pal, *I* am not afraid of anything, even of your ugly face," I said, poking his chest with on of my fingers. I was frowning so hard my forehead hurt.  
  
"So why don't you compete in the tournament? Afraid you might loose against me?" he said with a smirk. That was a ticket to another kick. I walked forward but I felt someone holding me back.  
  
"Let me go, Jen!" I said, trying to move away from his grip.  
  
"Calm down, wildcat! You don't want screaming fans all over you, or do you?" he said with this smile that I hated so much.  
  
I stopped to move around and stuck up my nose in a 'humph', my arms crossed over my chest, while Jen loosen his grip on my waist. That's the moment I choose to punch him in the chin. Ryo, not Jen, duh. Like last time he fell backwards, blood coming out from one of the corners of his mouth.  
  
I turned my back to him and started to walk away. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jen helping Ryo up.  
  
"Is she like that every morning??" Ryo asked. I smiled to myself.  
  
Jen looked at me walking away, and said: "I think you are getting a special treatment"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hallway  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was at my locker. I had just come back from the pool, from my PE class. My hair into a ponytail was socked with water, wetting the bottom of my shirt and the belt of my pants. I had lunch right now and it was a good thing for once: I was starving. I took my lunch from my locker and put it into my bag. Closing my locker, I met Jeri at hers and we walked together to the cafeteria.  
  
I was halfway through my lunch when the doors of the cafeteria opened and girls screaming around a tall guy, with messy brown hair, blue eyes and a bruise on his chin. I didn't pay much attention to him, too busy feeding myself and keeping Kazu from getting too close to me.  
  
But then, the screams came closer and closer as a guy sat to my right.  
  
"What are *YOU* doing here?" I said, annoyance in my voice. My stomach suddenly wanting to get rid of the food I had just swallowed.  
  
"Can't you have lunch with your favorite punching ball?" Ryo said with *THE* smile.  
  
"Let me think about it. *NO*!! I already have enough troubles with lover boy at my left, I don't need another one here!" I said, harshly. All I wanted was to finish my lunch in peace and tranquility, but how could you do that when a zillion girls where around you, looking at you like you were a dangerous menace to their life??  
  
"You owe me a nose bleed and a bruise on my chin, you know," he said with a smile before getting up and walking away. First I didn't understand why he had said that but when I looked around me at the fans that hadn't move, I understood why.  
  
"*YOU* were that girl"  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
"Now he has this aweful bruise on the chin!!!"  
  
They were getting closer and I was cursing Ryo inside. I quickly got up and started to run while all the girls where chasing after me.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
A/N: DONE!!!!!! Not the story, don't worry, the chapter. ^_^' Anyways. The song, suggested by may-star, is form Michelle Branch and it's called 'All You Wanted'. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!!! Please review!!! Pretty please??? *puppy eyes* 


	5. All the things you can talk about when y...

A/N: because I had so many reviews, I decide to update!!! But then, I had to do my Physics/Chemistry homework. Really annoying little things, right???? Plus I have this big test tomorrow that I don't really care about, BUT still, I have to do fine cause the teacher is nice and I don't want to make him angry at me even if it's not my fault if I don't understand anything!!! You guys don't care do you??? I'm starting to sound like my Spanish teacher, help!!!!!!! Anyways, here is chapter 5, is that it??? ^_^  
  
I was still running in the hallways, as fast as I could. The problem is that I'm not really good at running. But, there had to be a but. I couldn't stop, that was the but. I turned really sharp at a corner, so sharp that I fell against the opposite wall. Trying to get back to my senses, a strong grip caught my wrist and dragged me in a classroom, closing the door behind us.  
  
I sat down on the floor, still a little shacked by the 'screaming-Ryo-fans- that-want-to-hurt-me-because-I-messed-up-his-face-two-days-in-a-row' thing. Someone sat beside me and I juts knew who it was, I'm a psychic, remember?  
  
"Thanks," I said, turning my face to Ryo. But it wasn't Ryo. Note to self: never think you have psychic powers again and slap yourself if you ever do.  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart," said Kazu, moving dangerously closer to my face. I quickly got up and looked at him with a disgusted expression.  
  
"Listen Kazu, you're my friend, and that's it so now back off, I don't want to go out with you, get it?"  
  
Didn't seem like it.  
  
He got up and stared into my eyes with a seductive smile on his face.  
  
"But how could you resist my charms?" he said, moving closer - again.  
  
"I wonder why! But still, I don't want to be your girlfriend and back off 'cause I don't want to hit you again," I said. Actually, I was dying to, but I couldn't tell him that. I hated him so much for breaking our friendship like that. We used to always argue with each other and I saw him as a friend, but when we turned 14, he became 'lover boy' and started chasing girl around, especially me. Then I wondered, why me???? So unfair.  
  
I walked up to the door and opening. I'd rather face hordes of girls that a friend that has a stupid and meaningless crush on me. I walked in the hallway and I stopped dead in my tracks. They were all looking at me like if I was a giant bowl of their favorite ice cream.  
  
'Maybe I should have stayed in the class room,' I thought before taking a step backwards. But then I stopped again. 'I had to face them one day or another, why not now?' I thought. Then a little voice in my head answered my question: 'Why not now? Because you want to live older then that!' 'Shut up'.  
  
Their leader, a blonde, blue-eyed girl that swung her hips as much as she could when she walked, walked and stopped in front of me. 'Talk about natural' I thought, looking closer at her face. She had tones of make-up on and I could smell her perfume from 5 meters away (Sorry about the meters but I really don't get the American metric system!!!! ^_^ ).  
  
"So, you are the little brat?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, trying to sound innocent when all I wanted to do was to kick her.  
  
"You are the one that voluntarily kicked and punched Ryo Akiyama's face?"  
  
"You got a problem with that???" I said angrily.  
  
"Yes, you are just a poor little sewer rat and you don't even deserve to stand close to the great Ryo Akiyama!" she said, putting her hair behind her shoulder with one swift movement.  
  
"BAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
  
I couldn't help it; I really couldn't contain myself anymore. It *WAS* pretty funny. Look at the picture: me, your typical high school girl, a little icy sometimes, but still, in front of a Britney Spears wannabe, with behind her other girls as much of a slut as she was, telling *ME*, Ruki Makino, to stay away from the most annoying guy in school.  
  
They all were looking at me like if I was insane, but I didn't care, *I* was having fun. After what looked like a half hour, I stopped laughing.  
  
"Listen, bitch, I am not the one that is glued to Ryo all day, *HE* is the one that keeps getting in my way, get it???"  
  
"Why would he?"  
  
"I don't know, because I'm not *YOU*????' I said angrily. And before she could answer me, I heard some loud clapping behind me. I turned around and smiled as I saw Jen, Jeri, Takato, Kenta, and even Kazu clapping.  
  
"You go girl, let's go, you don't have to waist your time with those. creatures" Jeri said as she came closer to me and put an arm around mine. I smiled at her and we walked away from a puzzled group of girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Home  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in the kitchen, almost my whole body inside the refrigerator, trying to reach the last piece of chocolate cake that my mom had hidden in the far away corner. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I didn't make any movement to go answer it, thinking my mom or grandma would. Then I remembered they were out of town for the rest of the week.  
  
'Great' I thought. I struggle out of the fridge and then ran to the door, opening it, half frozen half out of breath.  
  
"*YOU*," I said, my eyes widening.  
  
Ryo was standing in front of me, an apologizing expression on his face.  
  
"Ruki, before you say you never want to see me again, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened and I should have never done that," he said, really quickly, bowing his head and looking intensely at his feet.  
  
I opened my mouth to yell at him but I was stopped by the way he was staring as he was looking at his feet, his head bowed as if he was kid that couldn't face is parents when he did something he wasn't supposed to. He sounded very sorry. 'Kick him' 'No' 'Punch him' 'Sounds more like it'. But then I couldn't. I just opened the door wider and said:  
  
"Wanna come in?"  
  
He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. I blushed slightly: it wasn't every day that a cute guy like that would look at you that way. Then he put on that smile that characterized him so well.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Don't get any ideas, I just need help to get that piece of cake out of the fridge."  
  
"You need my help for what???"  
  
"My mom hid the last piece of cake at the far away corner of the fridge, behind all sorts of things so I wouldn't be able to see it, because she went out of town for a photo shout with my grandma and she wanted to keep it for herself. How selfish is that???" I said.  
  
Ryo smiled as I opened the door of the fridge and he leaned into it.  
  
'Man, he has a cute butt' I thought. Then I mentally slapped myself and blushed to a bright red at that thought.  
  
"I got it!!!!" he said, sounding triumphal. He got out a huge piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"You can put it on the living room table, I'll go get spoons"  
  
"So I get to have a piece?"  
  
"Run to the table before I change my mind," I said, smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Living room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," I started, digging my spoon into the cake, "how do you handle them every day?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your fans, stupid."  
  
"Oh. Well, I run," he said with a weak smile.  
  
"Wise choice" I said, smiling too. "But you know, maybe you should tell them once and for all you're tired of it"  
  
"And how do I do that??? If I stopped, I don't even want to think about what they could do to me"  
  
"You don't think you're *THAT* desirable, or do you?" I said, with a smirk.  
  
"I dunno, am I?" he asked with a smile.  
  
I blushed even more then after the 'butt incident'.  
  
"Don't be full of yourself, Akiyama"  
  
"That's what I thought," he said, smiling again. "Well, I better get going, Ruki, thanks for the cake"  
  
I kept staring at the door, even after 20 minutes that he had passed through it.  
  
'What did he mean by that??'  
  
Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
And as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday you find  
  
Just what he's looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine.  
  
And to know he's no stranger,  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
in the pal of your hand.  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see.  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
And you must be  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he asked if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said he my take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
right in the palm of your hand,  
  
right in the palm of your hand.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Jus tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
A/N: here you go!!!!!!!! I like how this fic is turning out!!!!! Anyways, I hope you like it!!! The song is Vanessa Carlton's and it's called Ordinary Day. I love that song!!!!!!!! ^_^ Shit, I still have to do my homework. ^_^' 


	6. A dead flower, a rainy day

A/N: I have an announcement to make: I KNOW I'M TAKING A LONG TIME TO UPDATE EACH TIME!!! The main reason being, not writer's block, but only because I have homework. I know, how can some English, Geometry, and History homework take so long??? That's because it's not the only homework I have. See, cause I'm French and all, I have to follow French classes, BY MAIL. Annoying, you have NO idea. Anyway, here is my good excuse for not updating sooner!!! Chapter 6!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The park  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He really said that?" asked Jen.  
  
"Yeah, I know, weird, uh?" I replied.  
  
We were in the park, sitting on a bench under a beautiful Saturday's sun. But I really didn't care about the sun right now, more about a pain in the ass brown haired boy.  
  
"Actually, not that much"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, almost dropping what was left of my sandwich.  
  
Jen looked at me right in the eyes. I hated it when he did that. He may not look like it but he has a really intimidating personality, and when he stares at you like this, you just can see it in his gray eyes.  
  
"Come on, Ruki, when are you going to admit it?"  
  
"Admit what??" Of course I knew what he was talking about but I wasn't going to let him know until we're 40, or older. The thing was that he knew that I knew that he knew, get it?  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, that you might actually *LIKE* Ryo, as more then a punching ball???"  
  
I was avoiding the gray gaze but I couldn't escape it, no matter what I did. Finally, I raised an eyebrow and stared at him, like he had just say he was Mickey Mouse.  
  
"Yeah, right! That's really funny, Jen, the joke of the day!" I said, smiling and punching playfully his arm.  
  
He didn't seam to take that as a joke and he continued staring at me. I swear, one more minute I was going to jump on him and pop his eyeballs out.  
  
A minute later...  
  
So I didn't take his eyeballs out, but I still jumped on him. Too bad my sandwich didn't make it through the fight we got into. I *KNOW* it's childish but Jen and I like to fight, it's a good method to get your anger out without hurting anybody, well, except your best friend.  
  
When the fight was over we were lying on our backs on the grass, next to each other. I had blood streaming down one of the corner of my mouth and I had some cut on my forehead too. Because I took Jen by surprise, he had a huge bruise on his left cheek, his right eye was twice it's usual size and he had some cuts on his chin.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" a voice from behind us asked.  
  
We both sat up and looked behind us. Ryo was standing there, hands in his pocket, a you-are-so-weird look on his face. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt. He sat down on the grass and circled his knees with his arms.  
  
"You're following me now, lover boy?" I said, a smirk on my face.  
  
"What if I told you I did?" He said, grinning.  
  
"Then you would be dead this instant," I simply said, whiping the blood out of the corner of my mouth.  
  
"Good thing I didn't say it then?"  
  
"Exactly," I said, smiling.  
  
"Right..." said Jen. I looked at him in the weirdest way, 'what did he mean by that? Jen can be so mysterious sometimes...'  
  
"Uh?" I asked him. He smiled widely, his eyes were smiling too.  
  
"And after that, you tell me you still don't like him, man, Ruki, you guys are so obvious!" he said, laughing his head off.  
  
I clunched my fists while blushing as hard as I could. 'Little traitor!' I thought. I couldn't get myself to look at Ryo on my left, I was too ashamed. I was looking directly at Jen, now rolling on the grass, still laughing like he could never stop.  
  
"So, Ruki, you like me?" asked Ryo in an innocent tone.  
  
My gaze shot a hole in his perfectly tanned forehead. "No I don't!!!" He just smiled.  
  
"You guys are *SO* annoying!!!!" I said, getting up and starting walking away from them.  
  
"Are we????" Ryo and Jen said exactly at the same time, both smiling.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR..." was all I could get out. I was thinking too hard about what had just happened. How could Jen do that to me? Basically saying in front of Ryo that I liked him?? What kind of best friend is that? I really need to talk to Jeri, she is a girl, she'll understand me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeri's house  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, lying on top of her bed, while I was sitting on top of her desk.  
  
"Well, see... Jen has been really annoying lately..." I couldn't continue because she interrupted me in the middle of my sentence.  
  
"Let me guess, the whole Ryo thing" she said, rolling her eyes. I completely lost balance and fell on the floor, landing on my back.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts..." I said, rubbing my back while Jeri came and sat next to me, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Are you okay????" she asked.  
  
"I'm *FINE*!" I yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me you're mad because of what I say!!! It's like so obvious you like him and he likes you!"  
  
"That's exactly what Jen said!"  
  
"Well of course! And if you ask Takato, Kenta, Alice, and even Suzie they'll all tell you the same thing, come on, you know we're right!" she said, now up and walking everywhere in the room, sometimes pausing to look at me, still sitting on the floor.  
  
I looked at my feet. Could she be right? Of course she was, Jeri knows how to decerne a person's feeling. But I mean, I slapped him, made him jealous, kicked him, punched him, checked him out and humiliated myself in front of him, without forgetting the fan-part, so I'm starting to get a little confused here!!!  
  
"I guess, but still, I don't like him," I said.  
  
Jeri started to chuckle.  
  
"You can be so stubborn sometimes, did you know that??" she said, throwing a pillow at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Music Store  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Sunday and I had to work from 2 to 8. It was really bugging me, but at least it's a cool job. I have the whole store to myself because nobody actually comes here and I get paid like a queen for doing nothing. But still, being in that place got me thinking about Ryo. It has been a week now that we have known each other, and Jeri and Jen are telling me every single day that I love him? What's wrong with them???  
  
I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open and close.  
  
"Hey," a voice said to me from the other end of the counter. Looking up, I saw Ryo - and I started to blush. 'Damn it!!!" I thought as hard as I could.  
  
I was trying too hard to stop blushing while Ryo walked around the counter and sat on it next to me. He looked at the ground, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Ruki, I've got to ask you something"  
  
"Sure, whatever"  
  
He waited a moment and but when he finally opened his mouth, no words came out of it.  
  
"..."  
  
Spit it out already!!!  
  
"So, the Legendary Tamer has problems to express himself now???"  
  
"Will you ever quit making fun of me?"  
  
"That's like asking if I will ever stop breathing," I said with a smirk.  
  
He looked at me with his cerulean blue eyes. He looked hurt. I immediatly stop smirking. 'Did I say something wrong?' I kept repeating myself, mentally slapping myself really hard.  
  
"Is that who I am, another guy that is bugging you and that you want out of your life?"  
  
He looked like if he was about to cry. It was really painful to look at, because a guy crying is really... How could I say that? Emotional. Too emotional, actually. It's like a dead flower or a rainy day. I hated it.  
  
If I should stay,  
  
I would only be in your way.  
  
So I'll go, but I know  
  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
You, my darling you. Hmm.  
  
Bittersweet memories  
  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
  
So, goodbye.  
  
Please, don't cry.  
  
We both know  
  
I'm not what you, you need.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I hope life treats you kind  
  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I, I will always love you.  
  
You, darling, I love you.  
  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.  
  
A/N: HERE!!!!!! I know it's short, okay, so really short but I wanted to update before I go on vacation and that like, tomorrow!!!!!! I hope you guys like that chapter, please, R&R, even if you didn't like it!!!! And the song is called I'll Always Love You (duh) and it's by Whitney Houston. If you don't know it, go to the nearest Blockbuster and rent Bodyguard!!! Sorry, Kevin Costner fan... ^_^' 


	7. The world through a child's eyes

"Jeri, why don't you remind me: why am I doing this???" I asked angrily, trying to catch up with my friend, walking in front of me. She suddenly stopped and I almost ran into her. She turned around, anger written all over her usually so sweet face.  
  
"Because *YOU* are the most insensitive person on Earth!!! You were so mean to Ryo, I can't believe I'm even talking to you!" she shouted.  
  
I blankly looked into her eyes, about to protest. But then I remembered what had happened earlier that day. I looked at my feet and muttered a quick "sorry, let's just go" to Jeri.  
  
An evil smirk grew wide on my friend's face.  
  
"Good"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Akiyamas door step  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What am I doing here??? How come Jeri can make me feel so guilty about just a little sentence that I said???' I said to myself, frowning. I glanced at my right to see that Jeri was still there, hiding behind the corner of the apartment. 'Great, now I can't even run and hide.'  
  
In an almost still motion, I approached my hand from the bell and.  
  
DING-DONG!!!!! (@I bet nobody was expecting that???? lol)  
  
I heard a chair being pulled backwards and heavy footstep coming towards the door. My whole mind was focusing on one word: run. But Jeri was still there.  
  
'I'm so going to kill Jeri after this. If I survive to the shame of saying that I'm sorry to Mr. Perfect behind the door, of course.'  
  
The door swiftly opened and I found myself facing a tall man with black hair and dark eyes that were reading my mind.  
  
"Yes?" he said in an angry voice, though I hadn't done anything to him.  
  
"Could I speak to Ryo for a moment please?" I asked as politely as my voice could sound, because that man didn't inspire me great joyfulness.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Ruki Makino, we go to the same school"  
  
The man left the door opened and walked in, leaving me here. I didn't know what to do. Should I just stay there and look like a complete freak??? Or maybe I should follow him and look like an idiot?? The freak option looked like the best for me.  
  
A few seconds later, the man reappeared in the doorway and said:  
  
"Come in" in the graceful tone as before.  
  
I walked in behind him to find myself in a blue hallway that led to an open kitchen. It was kind of messy, papers and pens were everywhere. The man pointed to a white door on my left.  
  
I opened it quietly and walked in, making as little noise as possible. I was surprised to find a neatly cleaned room that contrasted with the hallway I had just been in.  
  
"Hey"  
  
I literally jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly turned around, just to face two ocean-blue eyes. 'Great'  
  
Ryo put a hand behind his neck and chuckled.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you!"  
  
"It's okay," I said, looking at my feet. 'Ruki, you are loosing it, feeling ashamed twice in one day.'  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryo asked me with a caring voice.  
  
'Why does he always have to be so kind at me when I'm making a fool of myself???'  
  
"Listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the store, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."  
  
I stopped in middle sentence to look at him. He was grinning. He was grinning.  
  
Butterflies started feeling up my stomach. 'Not again!!! Will those ever stop??? Plus I shouldn't have eaten that cookie before I came, what an idiot!!! Now I'm going to throw up on his floor and.' A blue gaze caught my attention.  
  
"Stop that!!" I said, playfully.  
  
"I was just thinking it was kind of ironic, because each time we get to see each other, one of us always apologizes"  
  
After thinking about it for a while, I figured out that it *was* true.  
  
I cracked a smile.  
  
"You're right"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo's Bedroom, half an hour later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Give me that back!!" I shouted, trying to get back the card he had in his hand.  
  
"Why?? It's not yours!" Ryo said, leaning against the floor, trying to take the card away from me.  
  
"**NO**, but you cheated!!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"We look like two year olds," I said, now lying on top of him, my hand still trying to reach the digimon card he had in his hand.  
  
We had been playing with his deck and I was beating him at first, but then he started to cheat, I couldn't believe it!!! I knew that he was doing that just to bug me, but still.  
  
I could see the happiness in his eyes as we were acting like kids, having fun anyways.  
  
I finally got the card out of his hand, and pulled myself away from him.  
  
"Now, don't you cheat anymore, Mr. Perfect!" I said in a playful way.  
  
'Noooooo, not the secret smile thingy again' I said to myself as his trademark smile appeared on his face and mutated overly sized butterflies filled up my entire body.  
  
"Or else, what will you do to me?"  
  
I could feel his breath on my neck. As he approached his lips from mine, I suddenly stood up.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll see you at school" I quickly whispered and was about to put my hand on the doorknob but Ryo's got there before mine.  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I had to, I really had to.  
  
"Listen Ryo, you're a cute guy and I like you, but I don't really think I want to date you. I'm not girlfriend material, I really am not. After knowing you for two days, I already was kicking you and yelling at you, plus I feel so uneasy around you, it's really scaring me. But I don't think I like you that way."  
  
I took a deep breath, I had said that so quickly and I thought I would feel relieved after that, but I wasn't, instead, Ryo's pained eyes were putting the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
  
"It's okay, Ruki, we are friends, right? I'll just see you around at school, okay?"  
  
Was it in my mind or was his voice shaking?  
  
"Su. sure!" I smiled and gave him a quick hug before walking out of his room as fast as I could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On my way home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I still hadn't slowed my paste. The most unbelievable thing was happening to me: I was crying.  
  
As far as I could remember, I never had cried, or maybe once, when my dad left us. But that was it.  
  
Ryo had that weird effect on me, like I'm another person. I wasn't myself around him, I was someone else, someone that I didn't recognize as myself. How could it be?  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him away?  
  
'No, it was the right thing to do, Ruki, it was'  
  
Was it? Then why do you feel so lonely and sad, and most important of all, why are you crying, Ruki, why?  
  
"I."  
  
"Speaking to yourself, Ruki?" a voice from being me asked.  
  
I turned around and saw Suzie behind. She was 10, but she had this childish appearance that made you believe that she was 6.  
  
"No, I was just, thinking, out loud"  
  
I could feel my voice shaking as more tears were trying to come to my eyes.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Before I could answer her, she took me by the hand and led me to a nearby bench.  
  
"Suzie, you wouldn't understand" I started, but I was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Sometimes it's better to see the world through a child's eyes, they do what they have to do without wondering about all these questions that are going through your mind right now," she said, looking intensely at me.  
  
I was a bit taken back. Was it me or was a 10-year-old teaching me about life?  
  
"Suzie, I'll think about what you said to me, but I have to go now, okay? Please don't tell Henry about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
I smiled, tears still streaming down my face.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it!!! I am really sorry for not updating earlier!! I really am, and I made this chapter longer and without a song so you guys would have more to read!!! I was inspired tonight, yipiiiiiiiiiiie!!! Plus I wanted to update before going on vacation, but then after a week I'll come back and I'll then have time to update more often, I promised!!!  
  
Please read and review, even if it's for flaming me because I didn't update earlier!!! 


	8. And it all comes down to

I was still sitting on the bench in the park. I don't know how long it had been since Suzie is gone now, and I really have no clue of what time it is. I hardly even noticed when it started to rain.  
  
I was soaked in water, and freezing, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the time. Oh, well, except for the fact that I am a complete freak and idiot. And that I'm probably catching a cold, and also that my mom is probably going to kill me when I got home like this.  
  
For the moment, I really wasn't thinking about going home. Part of me was:  
  
'Go tell him you like him!!!!!'  
  
Though the other part was more:  
  
'Look at you!!! **laughs** The great Ruki just blew off a guy and she acts like she just lost her favorite doll!! **laughs**'  
  
I was just starting to think that it was a good thing that it was raining, that way you can't see the tears I'm letting out, when I felt a shadow in front of me. I popped up my head. It was Him.  
  
I tried to smile as much as I could but it made me cry even more, my lips forming into a shy grin.  
  
"Hey ." I whispered. I'm not even sure he heard me.  
  
He was just standing in front of me, hands in his pockets, the rain killing his hair. I started to laugh.  
  
"Your hair looks great like that, you know!"  
  
I suddenly stopped laughing because he still hadn't moved.  
  
"Ryo, what's the matter?"  
  
Then he finally moved and sat down besides me. He slowly took his jacket off and put it on my shoulders. I didn't say anything. Though I was extremely grateful.  
  
I was having a battle with myself on what I should do. I mean, jeez, look at my situation for a minute. Sitting on this stupid bench under this stupid rain with a guy I kind of like. OKAY! I like him.  
  
"Ryo?" I murmured, though I knew he had heard me, "you remember what you said about one of us always apologizing when we see each other?"  
  
I took a glance at him. His blue gaze was covered by messy brown hair. He nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess it does apply for every time, because I'm sorry ." I started.  
  
"For what? I mean, there is nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault, I should be the one who is sorry, don't you think?"  
  
I looked at him. I don't know what in heaven's sake was happening to me, but I completely turned myself towards him, one leg on each side of the bench and with my right hand, I put his hair behind his ear, and stared at him.  
  
After a moment, he finally returned my gaze.  
  
"What?" he said, grinning. But it wasn't the grin I knew, this one was a pained and sadden grin, it gave me shivers down my spine.  
  
I slowly moved towards him and my lips met his for a couple of magical seconds, then I moved back.  
  
He grinned again, though with his true grin this time. You know, the one where I always get the butterflies with. Yup, here they come. And here I go blushing approximately 14 shades of red.  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
Maybe I didn't count right, 23 shades of red sounds more right to me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was this scene in my room about you not wanting me as you boyfriend?"  
  
Make that 50.  
  
"Huh? Mmmmmmmmmh, well, you see. Huh, it's like this. So." I bet even Alf would have had some difficulty to sound more stupid then me at the time.  
  
He grinned again, bending forward and meeting my lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In front of the school  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell should be ringing in half an hour, though it was the same thing every Monday, we would come early to tell each other about our week-ends. Everybody was here, meaning me, Jen, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri and Takato, though nobody knew. About Ryo and me I mean.  
  
What is currently killing me is Kazu flirting with me. Okay, that's not new, but I have a boyfriend now, I don't need Mr. Fancy Pants to do that to me!! Argh.  
  
"So, Ruki how was your week-end??? I much have been harsh, two days without me." he started.  
  
"Oh, gosh, Kazu, you have no idea, a living hell," I said, grinning.  
  
The worst is that he took me seriously. Where is Mr. Perfect when you need him???  
  
"I knew that." There he goes trying to move closer to me.  
  
"Huh, Kazu, that was a joke.!" said Jeri, coming to my rescue.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Ryo!!!" yelled Kenta and Kazu at the same time, "and he is moving towards us!!! Yessssssss!"  
  
Now came the hard part. 'Come on Ruki, you can do it!' Yeah, I can do it. I mean, I'm Ruki Makino. Go me! I can do it.  
  
.  
  
Can Jello do anything?  
  
"Hey guys!" said Ryo coming into the circle. Next to me. Putting an arm around my waist. Kissing me for a couple of seconds.  
  
I must have been bright red, because Ryo started grinning at me. He whispered to my ear:  
  
"It's going to be all right ."  
  
Sure I mean. I only want to burry myself in a hole and die there.  
  
Though we both looked to all of my friends and met their gaze.  
  
"What?" we said, simultaneously.  
  
They all had this looked that says: what the **** was that. Funny. Until Jeri almost strangled me.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two!!!" she yelled. I sure busted and eardrum.  
  
Then everyone followed, though I was only almost killed this one time, thanks God.  
  
The only ones that didn't do anything were Kenta and Kazu.  
  
"Aren't you guys happy for them, Kenta? Kazu?" Jen asked, still standing next to me.  
  
The answer was that Kenta was too startled to do anything while Kazu was boiling in anger. Oooooooooops.  
  
"Is something wrong Kazu?" asked Ryo, as Kenta finally cam back to reality and came to me and said he was happy for us both.  
  
Kazu didn't answer and turned around, almost running.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I wasn't that hungry. Partly because of what happened that morning. Though also because the entire cafeteria was looking at our table, mostly because Ryo was sitting besides me and chatting with both my friends and his that had come to our table.  
  
It was strange because Kazu wasn't here. I kind of missed him.  
  
Ryo must have caught me thinking because he put an arm around my shoulders and spoke to me gently.  
  
"Ruki, he is going to be fine"  
  
"Yeah, you're right ."  
  
.  
  
***Kazu's POV***  
  
I kept looking at myself in the mirror, thinking about her. My gaze went to the razor blade on the other sink next to me.  
  
"All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?"  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the song, but I just love it, and I thought it fitted what Kazu was going through!!! It is from Tatu and if you have the chance to, listen to it, it's really great!!! Anyway, I want to thanks the reviewers and mostly the flamer (that surely forgot to put his/her name, too bad)!!! Also, I'm sorry about only updating once a month or something like that, it's just that I have those problems at school, because well. It's king of hard to explain.  
  
ANYWAY, I hope everybody liked this chappie!!! Please R/R, and next time, could the unknown flamer leave his e-mail address so I can thank him/her personally??? I don't see why you should be afraid of expression your opinion. it's a free country after all.  
  
R/R, THANKS!!!!! 


	9. Other troubles, will they ever leave?

"What am I supposed to do again?" he asked, as if the world was resting on his shoulders.  
  
"Stop whining, just relax, the worst she can do is beat you up with lipstick and mascara," I said in an ironic voice. Jeez, he can be a real baby sometimes.  
  
"Why you." he said, encircling my waist with his arms and looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"What? I won't be able to change my mom you know."  
  
He just brushed his lips against mine and said: "Let's go".  
  
Boy, was he nervous. I couldn't help but smile. We had been going out for about two weeks and he is as worried as a mad man because he is supposed to meet my mom. It's funny how a guy like him is suddenly afraid of just a blonde model. Oh well.  
  
Everything has been going fine between us. I hate to admit it but he is a great boyfriend. We have been going on double dates with Jeri and Takato and he was really patient. Especially when Jeri would make a scene because she wanted to see some chick flick movie marathon and Takato was totally against it. We actually went to see it. Go Jeri, she could even convince Alice not to wear black anymore. I swear, this pouty lower lip thingy is kind of scary sometimes.  
  
Anyway. My other friends have been taking it well, except that Jen is kind of mad at me for not spending that much time with him. And Kazu has been acting all weird again. I don't know what he is up to but he is just weird.  
  
"So, this is it"  
  
We had just arrived in front of my doorstep. I opened the door, letting go of Ryo's hand, didn't want my mom to get a heart attack or anything.  
  
I walked in. I knew my grandma wasn't home, she went to visit her other daughter that lives in the US. Mom was in the couch, reading 'Elle'. Oh please someone bite me.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
She didn't even take her eyes off the magazine.  
  
"I need to talk to you" . 'before Ryo runs away screaming', I thought, giggling.  
  
She finally put the magazine down and looked at me. Then at Ryo. Her eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Who is this young man?"  
  
Ow ow. Her tone was so bitter it could have killed anyone in a range of 50 yards.  
  
"This is Ryo, mom. You see we have kind of been." I started.  
  
She stood up so fast it startled me.  
  
"M. mom?"  
  
She walked up straight to Ryo who had been clenching onto the doorknob so hard I was surprised it wasn't into pieces by now. My mom stopped in front of him and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to make some tea, we have to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Living Room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It wasn't that bad" I quietly said. My mom was still in the kitchen making some tea but I knew she was mad. Who didn't? She almost killed Ryo with her death glare two minutes ago after all.  
  
"Sure." He looked like he needed some vitamins. A *LOT* of vitamins, that's for sure.  
  
"Ryo, if you hold onto this pillow any longer you are going to leave your fingerprints on it"  
  
He looked at me in this almost-crying kind of look. I felt terrible.  
  
"I'm just scared"  
  
"Ryo, it's not like you are marrying me, for Christ's sake!"  
  
He let go of the pillow -poor thing, and gabbed on of my hand.  
  
"Ruki, you're 15, I turned 18 last week, and you told me your mom had you really young. How do you think she I going to feel?"  
  
I kept on staring right through him. Uh, hum. I hadn't thought of that. Oooooops, too late, guess who is arriving from the kitchen looking like she needed a high dose of wrinkle hiding product, or whatever that's called.  
  
"So, young man, how long have you been going out with my daughter?"  
  
I have actually never been interrogated by a police officer for any crime, but if I ever will be, I think it would look just like that scene. Except that the sentence would sound more like "Where were you the night of the crime?"  
  
"About two weeks, ma'am"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
He waited a second and then murmured, lowering his eyes: "18"  
  
My mom looked like she had just been shot.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Then she looked at me, shouting a hole through my body. Boy, was I scared.  
  
"What's wrong mom?"  
  
She suddenly got up and looked upon us like we were just, I dunno, mere humans.  
  
"I should be the one asking that question, Ruki. Do you realize this is a young grown man and that you are only a kid?"  
  
"I'm not a."  
  
"Go to your room, and you, young man, leave my daughter alone!"  
  
Whatever I did next, I don't really recall. Actually I do, and I still can't picture me do this. I swear I didn't want to be mean or anything -she is my mom after all, but she had gone too far. Didn't she?  
  
"Mom, I am old enough to make my own decisions, you know! And if I want to date Ryo, then I will, you are not going to punish me for the errors *YOU* made 16 years ago!"  
  
And saying that, I took Ryo's hand and walked straight through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo's apartment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was lucky his father was out of town for the weekend. I don't know why she had to be so pissed off. It's not like Ryo and I are going to do it anyways. Though my mom pushing it in because of that just killed me.  
  
"Ruki?" Ryo asked, seating next to me.  
  
We were on his bed, our backs against the wall. I had my head resting on my knees and Ryo had his arm around my shoulders. I was trying to think but I had this awful headache.  
  
"I can't believe she has this oh-so-low opinion of me, I mean, I'm not stupid and all, it's not like I'm going to have a kid at 15."  
  
"Maybe she thought the same thing when she was your age and then." He didn't finish, I knew what he was going to say. 'And then me'. I was just a bad experiment that went wrong, I wasn't wanted, I just came by accident.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" I started, holding back my tears, "but my dad was a jerk, he forced her to do it, if it weren't for him, then maybe. I dunno, I just can't picture you take advantage of me, that's all"  
  
Ryo suddenly squeezed me more tightly, putting his other arm around me.  
  
"You know I would never do that"  
  
But I wasn't listening to him, I was just lost in my thoughts.  
  
"Maybe I'm not the girlfriend you're supposed to have. I mean I'm only 15. What if you don't want to wait, what will you do? Maybe we should break this up. Maybe you should get another girlfriend, one who is like 17 or 18. Maybe you."  
  
"RUKI!" he shouted. I was so startled I let go of his arms and threw myself into the pillows on the bed. I blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality.  
  
He moved his head towards my shoulder and rested there.  
  
"Enough with the 'maybes'" I said on a tone I didn't even recognize.  
  
He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes, grinning.  
  
"What did you say pumpkin?"  
  
I didn't even hear it, I almost threw myself at him and started kissing him like I had never done before. Finally, I broke it, lack of oxygen, you see.  
  
"What was that for?" he said, his right eyebrow up.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't want you to leave me for some other chick that you can legally have s."  
  
"Ruki, can you just get that out of your mind?"  
  
I couldn't. I swear I tried but my mom's word kept echoing into my head.  
  
"Come on, let's go out for dinner or something," he gently ordered, taking my hand and dragging me along with him.  
  
A/N: I KNOW!!! It only took me like a month to update!!! GO ME!!!! *dance dance dance* See see!! No song!!! *cough* So, enjoy and click the little submit button, please, reviews make my day, I swear!!!! 


	10. Epilogue

A/N: I know, impressed, huh??? I just felt like writing yesterday but ffnet was killing me so I couldn't update. But here it is. The EPILOGUE!!!!!  
  
I looked at the house in front of me. Oh well, I need something to show her, don't I?  
  
I walked in, ready to face anything.  
  
Okay, maybe not.  
  
But still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makino household **Third Person POV**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do you mean you don't know where she is???"  
  
"I thought she would have come back here!!!"  
  
"You let her by herself!"  
  
Grandmother Makino (N/A: does anyone know her name???) stepped in between the two, her palm stretched out.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Both Ryo and Ruki's mother stopped at the same time, staring at the old, but young-looking woman (A/N: I know that doesn't make any sense but hey!!!):  
  
"Mother, that's not good for your heart"  
  
"What is not good for both of you is to treat Ruki like she is a child. She knows what she is doing, she is not 5 years old anymore!"  
  
Both of them looked kind of ashamed.  
  
Finally, after a long pause, Ryo spoke up.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do, just sit around and do nothing?"  
  
"My boy, Ruki never got into any kind of trouble while you weren't in her life, so I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
The door suddenly opened.  
  
**Ruki's POV**  
  
I put my keys back in my pocket and closed the door behind me. I kind of lean against it so I could support myself for what might come next.  
  
"RUKI MAKINO!!!" my mom yelled as loud as she could.  
  
I flinched at her high-pinched voice. Boy, was she loud. And scary. And furious. I can't find any more synonyms but if I could, I would recite them right now in a long list and put a big stamp on it: 'Belongs to the blonde international supermodel over there that is going to kill her daughter in about 30 seconds'.  
  
I looked around the room for support. Ryo was here, but he still hadn't got over the shock. My grandma was just grinning, something in her eyes telling me that she was on my side.  
  
"What have you done, how could you???" my mom continued. She walked up to me and touched my freshly cut hair.  
  
It was half spiky with fixing gel for the back part and the front part was longer, to my ears, the line of my hair in a zigzag on the left side.  
  
"Ruki you look great" Ryo finally said, coming back from Pluto or something.  
  
"Thanks Ryo!"  
  
"I think you look great too, honey, long hair never suited you anyway. But now, how are you going to warn your friends about you being in a bad mood?"  
  
I smiled at that comment. Then my eyes stopped on Ryo. He was grinning at me.  
  
"Guess I'll try to be less in a bad mood then."  
  
"But sweetie."  
  
My gaze fell on my mom, she was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Your hair, your beautiful hair. And I scheduled a photo shoot in a week, you can't go looking like this."  
  
I took a deep breath. Come on Ruki, you have been memorizing this.  
  
"Listen, mom, you can't just turn me into someone I'm not. If I want to have short hair, then I'll have short hair. If I want to have sex at 15, then I will. If I don't want to go to your photo shoot, then I won't go. What you don't understand is that I'm the one in control of my life, I can't take it anymore, you dictating me, I mean."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School on Monday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ruki???"  
  
"Hey, Kazu, I need to talk to you, actually."  
  
He looked at his feet.  
  
I took him by the sleeve of his shirt and practically sat him down on one of the benches of the park.  
  
"I know you like me and stuff but I'm with Ryo now, and you are still my friend, and I would like you to stop hurting yourself"  
  
He had kept his head bowed the all time, but when I said that, he straightened up.  
  
"How did you know???"  
  
"Duh, Kazu, your sleeve is always moving up, it's not like I'm the only one who knows it."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Uh? Okay what?" I said, confused.  
  
"I'll stop cutting myself, but I just ask for one thing in return."  
  
"What?"  
  
He didn't answer and leaned into me, kissing me full on the lips. I didn't push him away, but I didn't let him get the wrong idea either.  
  
After a couple of minutes, he backed off from lack of air.  
  
"I thought you were better then that, frankly!"  
  
"KAZU!"  
  
He quickly got up and started running. I sprinted after him and got stopped by Ryo just before I got him. The coward just ran away.  
  
"Grrr, Ryo, I almost had him!"  
  
"I know, and I don't want anyone to think you're evil or something."  
  
I thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Sure, but if I were evil, you'll be the only one wanting me, so you wouldn't have any competition."  
  
"True." he said, kissing me softly on the lips.  
  
I guess life doesn't suck that much after all. Except for Kazu, of course. Wait until I get my hands on his skinny little chicken neck, he is going to pay.  
  
Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.  
  
There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
  
Nothing you can say, but you can learn  
  
How to play the game -  
  
It's easy.  
  
Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
  
Nothing you can do, but you can learn  
  
How to be you in time -  
  
It's easy.  
  
All you need is love, all you need is love,  
  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
  
Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.  
  
All you need is love, all you need is love,  
  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
  
There's nothing you can know that isn't known.  
  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
  
There's nowhere you can be that isn't where  
  
You're meant to be -  
  
It's easy.  
  
All you need is love, all you need is love,  
  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
  
All you need is love. (All together now).  
  
All you need is love. (Everybody).  
  
All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.  
  
Love is all you need.  
  
Love is all you need...  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's weird and stuff. But really, I like it!!! Tell me what you think, okay??? The song is form the Beatles, and it's called All You Need Is Love. I love the Beatles!!! I am madly in love with Paul McCartney!!! *cough* If you have the chance to listen to any of their songs, go right ahead, they are great!!! My personal favorite is Can't Buy Me Love, because you can dance on it. Anyway, have fun!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't know if I might do a sequel, I think I won't, but I will write other Ryuki fics, they look so cute together!!! Bleah. ^-^' Please review. 


End file.
